Min's viewings
Min Farshaw's ability to discern elements of the future has led to a wealth of foreshadowing as to what could happen next. Below is a collected list of Min's viewings, both completed and yet unresolved. Completed The Eye of the World Chapter 15 Rand al'Thor, Matrim Cauthon, Perrin Aybara, Egwene al'Vere, Thomdril Merrilin, Moiraine Damodred, Lan Mandragoran: :All these characters are all tied together in fighting the Shadow. This is also a reference to how much of the Shadow's resources are aimed directly at them, and how aware of their current location the Shadow is; Min is only able to see the sparks and shadows when they are together, until Rand runs into Padan Fain, during which he extracts a promise not to reveal to anyone the fact that he survived the attack on Winternight, and gets the name of the inn they are staying in. It is immediately upon returning to the inn that Min draws Rand aside and tells him that she can see the sparks and shadow around any of them now, and not merely when they are all together. To Rand: :Egwene has become Aes Sedai and Gawyn Trakand has fallen for her. Rand has captured the hearts of Min, Elayne Trakand, and Aviendha. Thom: The juggling fire could possibly be referring to Mat learning the secrets of gunpowder. It could also mean Thom's nephew Owyn, taken by the White Tower to be gentled; but since Min's viewings are always of the future, this seems highly unlikely. Perrin: :Elyas Machera showed Perrin how to talk to wolves. In The Shadow Rising, Perrin marries Faile Bashere, cousin to Queen Tenobia Kazadi of Saldaea - and the symbol of Saldaea is a broken crown. Trees flowering has not been fulfilled yet, but may refer to Perrin's family being murdered and buried in their apple orchard. Mat: :The red eagle is the symbol for Manetheren, of which Mat has memories, and could also be referencing the "old blood". He took a Ruby-hilted dagger from Shadar Logoth, and sounded the Horn of Valere at Falme. The meaning of the laughing face could be in reference to the fact he finds the dice rattling in his skull akin to laughter, or perhaps it is referring to the mask that Balthamel used to wear. The eye on the balance scale refers to Mat's final trip to the land of the Finn in which he sacrifices his eye to save the life of Moiraine, which also fulfills the statement that he would "give up half the light of the world to save the world." Moiraine was one of the people to seal the Dark One's prison, saving the world. To Rand: :The sword is Callandor, and the crown is the Crown of Swords. ::The beggar's staff is a reference to his unexpected trip to Ebou Dar, planning to attack the Seanchan there but first surveying it in the disguise of a stooped beggar with a staff. :Rand caused rain in the Aiel Waste at the end of The Shadow Rising. It also may refer to an Aiel prophecy: :: }} :The bloody hand would refer to Rand losing his left hand when he was attacked by Semirhage with fire. The white-hot iron may refer to the heron-mark left by the hot sword on his hand, after fighting Ba'alzamon at Falme. ::The funeral bier with the three women was fulfilled when Elayne, Min and Aviendha stood over Rand's funeral pyre after the Last Battle. :The black rock wet with blood is a reference to the Karaethon Cycle. It says "Red on black, the Dragon’s blood stains the rock of Shayol Ghul." The lightning likely refers to fighting with the One Power. It could also refer to his fight with the Seanchan, where he uses Callandor to make a lightning storm which beats the Seanchan, but also strikes his army. They do indeed meet again and become practically inseparable. Chapter 16 Nynaeve al'Meara: :This indicates that Nynaeve is tied up fighting the Shadow along with the rest of them. The Great Hunt Chapter 24 Elayne: :Elayne does indeed become Queen of Andor, and shares Rand with Min and Aviendha. The severed hand seems to be Rand's. It may also refer to her half-brother Galad's attempts to defeat Demandred in AMoL and losing his hand. :This also shows that eventually Min, Elayne and Aviendha will marry Rand. Egwene: :Later, Egwene became Amyrlin Seat of the rebel Aes Sedai. ::She later became the Amyrlin Seat for the entire White Tower. Galad Damodred: :This seems to be simply a description of Galad's personality. Chapter 38 Galad: :To protect Elayne and Nynaeve, Galad kills a large number of the Prophet's men in Samara. Egwene, Nynaeve, and Elayne: :Liandrin, a member of the Black Ajah, turns the girls over to Seanchan Darkfriends to be made damane. Chapter 42 Egwene: Chapter 43 Nynaeve: : Lan gives Nynaeve his signet ring as a symbol of his love. Elayne: : The Dragon Reborn Chapter 2 Leya: :Leya dies during the Trolloc attack on Rand's hidden camp. Chapter 6 Perrin: :Later in the book, Perrin rescues Gaul, an Aiel, from a cage and meets Faile, whose name means 'falcon' in the Old Tongue. He meets Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron in The Shadow Rising; Berelain is the First of Mayene, and is usually represented by a hawk in prophecies. Faile and Berelain end up fighting over Perrin. Finally, in The Shadow Rising, Aram (a Tinker) takes up a sword and follows Perrin. The Shadow Rising Chapter 1 * Min saw signs of death and suffering around several Aes Sedai, Warders, and servants; during Elaida's coup, quite a few people were killed in battle. * She saw silver collars around a few Aes Sedai. Several Aes Sedai are made damane in later books. Sheriam Bayanar: :Sheriam is beaten by Aran'gar at the rebel Aes Sedai camp. Gawyn: :Gawyn is indeed injured in the coup. The reference to being hurt "somehow deeper than wounds to his flesh" likely refers to the mental and emotional anguish he suffers in the aftermath of the Tower schism, as he and the Younglings side with Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan, eventually placing him on the opposite side from Egwene, the woman he loves. The banner would most likely refer to his leadership of the Younglings. The heron-marked sword could refer to any one of a number of instances, or to all of them. During the tower battle, Gawyn kills at least two Warders: Hammar, the arms trainer for young men in Tar Valon, and Coulin, Siuan Sanche's Master of Arms. Hammar was a Blademaster and bore a heron-marked sword.The Shadow Rising, chapter 1.The Gathering Storm, Chapter 13 Though it is not explicitly stated, Coulin must have been a Blademaster, too. Gawyn's fight with either could be a heron sword threatening him. Further, killing either would entitle Gawyn to the rank of Blademaster himself. In more general terms, the sword also represents his increasing proficiency as a fighter. In the Last Battle, Gawyn challenges Demandred—a Blademaster—and is killed; the heron-marked sword could both belong to Gawyn and be the blade threatening him. Min's visions may also refer to his death during the Last Battle, as well as the damage he sustained from the Bloodknife ter'angreal. Gawyn's White Boar banner traditionally had a red background to represent that his first duty and allegiance is to Andor, the queen, and the Daughter Heir; a green background could represent his turning away from his duty to Elayne to serve Egwene, who would have chosen the Green Ajah. The specific mention of the colour green could also be a reference to the Last Battle (where Gawyn dies), which takes place in the Field of Merrilor - it turns bright green as plant life returns to the area when Rand steps on it. Leane Sharif: Siuan Sanche: :Both are stilled later in the book, which makes their faces look subtly different. Chapter 47 Gawyn: :Since Gawyn serves Elaida, this likely represents the choice he will have to make of fighting Egwene, or joining her. After Towers of Midnight, it seems that this refers to Gawyn either continuing to ignore Egwene's commands and causing her authority to be undermined by the hall, or doing as he finally did and submitting to her and becoming her Warder. This may also represent his choice in A Memory of Light, in which he must submit to Egwene's wishes and keep out of the fighting. Instead, he disobeys her and dies fighting Demandred, and the severing of her Warder's bond is a factor in Egwene's own death. The Fires of Heaven Chapter 26 Sheriam: This was fulfilled when Sheriam was executed for being of the Black Ajah. Edesina Azzedin: :Edesina is later made damane and forced to wear the silver collar of an a'dam; Mat rescues her in Winter's Heart. Chapter 28 Siuan, Gareth Bryne: :The sign of house Bryne is a bull with the rose crown of Andor around its neck, so this viewing indicates that Bryne has left his role as general of Andor to command the rebel Aes Sedai army. ::As for needing to be near each other, during the Seanchan attack of the White Tower Siuan and Gareth are in the courtyard. A Bloodknife tries to kill Siuan, but Gareth kills him first. Siuan then heals Gareth of a deadly poison that the Bloodknife had given him right before he died. However, this does not mean that the prophecy is fulfilled and done with, as shown when Siuan is killed in an attack during the Last Battle, and Bryne dies in his rage after the Warder Bond snaps. Chapter 50 Egwene: :Nicola and Areina had tried to blackmail Egwene a number of times in order to try and advance Nicola's training as a Novice, by using the knowledge that Egwene had been masquerading as an Aes Sedai while still accepted. ::Marigan, meanwhile, was Moghedien in disguise; she tried to undermine Egwene a little bit, but did not seem to accomplish anything major during her captivity. Elayne: :Elayne and Min are indeed both in love with Rand; Aviendha is the third woman. Lord of Chaos Chapter 41 Rand: :In the last chapter, a group of Tower Aes Sedai kidnap and torture Rand until Perrin and Mazrim Taim come to the rescue. Melaine: "You will have two daughters. Twins like mirrors" Chapter 46 Rand, Perrin: :Rand on his own cannot win Tarmon Gai'don, but with Perrin's help, he stands an even chance. ::She saw that Perrin would have to save Rand's life twice. The first time occurred at the end of Lord of Chaos, when Perrin saved Rand from the Tower Aes Sedai. :The second occurance came when Rand was battling the Dark One. He was vulnerable and open to an attack linked with Moiraine and Nynaeve. Cyndane was about to take this opportunity and strike down Rand while Perrin was placed under Compulsion and ordered to dispose of both women. Perrin throws off his Compulsion and realizes that he must make the choice Rand never could and kills Cyndane by breaking her neck, thus saving Rand. Further, Perrin protects Rand from an attack by Slayer during the Last Battle. ::Also Mat, Perrin and Rand are connected and the firelies are lives connected to them. When all three are together, Tarmon Gai'don can be "won" as all three were needed for victory to be achieved. Perrin: :Perrin was married to Faile at this point, and Berelain would later cause him considerable grief by trying to get him for herself. Chapter 49 Rand, Bera Harkin, Kiruna Nachiman: :Later in the book, these two Aes Sedai help save Rand from the White Tower at the battle of Dumai's Wells. Chapter 50 : Colavaere ordered assassinations of Maringil and Meilan to get the Sun Throne and committed suicide when Rand punished her for that. :: Aracome, Maraconn and Gueyam died in the battle with Seanchan. Berelain: : Berelain met Galad in and they fell in love with each other. A Crown of Swords Chapter 2 Mazrim Taim: : Taim is obviously a Darkfriend, he declared himself Dragon in the past and he tried to kill Rand after this vision. Chapter 34 Alanna Mosvani, Bera, Faeldrin Harella, Rafela Cindal, Merana Ambrey: : They will keep their oath of fealty to Rand. Note Kiruna is not one of the ones mentioned. Chapter 35 Darlin Sisnera: : In KoD, in order to calm the rebels in Tear, the Aes Sedai go in and bargain with them. The end result is they will swear to Darlin as King of Tear. Daved Hanlon: : Daved Hanlon is a Darkfriend and is responsible for the murders of several other characters. The Path of Daggers Chapter 29 * She viewed the four Tower Aes Sedai that Verin Mathwin had compelled and saw: Beldeine Nyram: :She bonded Karldin Manfor. Winter's Heart Chapter 12 Birgitte Silverbow: :Shows that Birgitte will continue to be reborn within the Pattern along with Gaidal Cain. Crossroads of Twilight Chapter 24 Logain: :At the conclusion of the Last Battle, Logain gains honor and glory for himself and the Asha'man by rescuing the commonfolk of Caemlyn. Logain subsequently breaks the remaining seals of the Dark One's prison, allowing Rand to fully reseal the Dark One's Prison. Logain is named Sealbreaker for this. Davram Bashere: :Bashere betrays his army in the final battle due to Graendal's Compulsion. He ultimately dies in the Last Battle. The Gathering Storm Chapter 15 Rand: : That's what the Dragon brought to the world. Chapter 37 Rand: : In Chapter 50: Veins of Gold, Rand sits on Dragonmount while it is under cloud cover until he channels through the access key for the male Choedan Kal. In the epilogue, Egwene al'Vere looks upon Dragonmount bathed in sunlight, which is the first direct sunlight in weeks that she has seen. Towers of Midnight Chapter 13 Rand: : Shayol Ghul / The Pit of Doom : As Rand enters Shayol Ghul his wound bursts open again and he leaves footprints of blood on the rocks as he enters the cavern. : The afterimage of Lan and Demandred's fight where it seemed that both men had been slain by each other's hand in amongst the Shadow and Sharan forces. : Signifies Rand's ability to channel being replaced by having the power to "Will" things into existence in the Waking World. Chapter 25 Rand: : The Light at the Sealing of the Bore, or possibly, after Rand's epiphany on Dragonmount, his ability to hold back the storm clouds that have been building up. : Duel between Rand and Moridin and then Rand and the Dark One. : Or a Fisher King effect, shown in and in . :: Rand has also learned how to grow foliage by singing as shown first in his meeting with all the country leaders at the Field of Merrilor where he grows the huge oak trees in the middle of the field. The second is when he meets with the Seanchan Empress. Mat states that he can see Rand singing and then the nearby peach trees burst with blossom. : Mat trying to use the old Aes Sedai banner for rallying is the reference. Logain also notices that the civilians he saves from Trollocs thank him and are not afraid of the Asha'man, one mother even saying that her son will go to the Black Tower if he has the gift. This indicates that men channeling and by extension the Dragon Reborn will not be seen with such stigma anymore. Durnham: : He is a military commander in Bandar Eban. The Last Battle is also done and he was most probably a leader of the troops of Arad Doman. Other people in Bandar Eban: : Dragonsworn and refugees that most probably fought in the Last Battle. Chapter 51 Queen Ethenielle of Kandor: : She dared to strike Rand first and was aware of risks. Queen Ethenielle of Kandor: :Ethenielle marries Kalyan Ramsin just before the Last Battle King Paitar of Arafel, King Easar of Shienar: :The two men do not fight today and instead accept Rand as the Dragon Reborn. They will both lead their armies and fight in the Last Battle at Tarwin's Gap. Unresolved The Eye of the World Chapter 15 Perrin: This could refer to the trees at the Aybara farm during Perrin's return during The Shadow Rising. Another possibility is that of House Bashere's sigil being three red kingspenny blossoms, "forever in bloom" (TCoS). This may suggest that Perrin at some point will take over commanding the army now under Davram Bashere. Lan: :The Seven Towers refers to Malkier. In Knife of Dreams, Lan sets off on a quest to revive Malkier from the Blight. It has been speculated that the babe in the cradle refers to Lan's past, but Jordan has stated that Min's viewings always refer to the future, not the past. This most likely refers his and Nynaeve's future child. The Great Hunt Chapter 43 Elayne: She saw a red-hot iron and an axe around Elayne. This seems to indicate trouble at some point in the future. With the invasion of Andor via a Waygate by Shadowspawn (which Verin attempted to warn Elayne about via her letter to Mat, which he did not open), this viewing might have been fulfilled. Alternately, this may refer to Daved Hanlon's attack on her during the Last Battle, in which he tries to cut her open to remove her babies. The Shadow Rising Chapter 17 Logain Ablar: :After rescuing the Caemlyn refugees during the Last Battle, Logain is praised by them, and it seems to suggest that he may come into great favor, possibly as the leader of the Asha'man. The Fires of Heaven Chapter 26 Carlinya: She saw a tattoo of a raven around Carlinya Sedai. This appears to have something to do with the Seanchan, or the Dark One. It should be noted that a tattoo of a raven denotes Imperial ownership according to Seanchan custom. :This is perhaps a misprint because she has now died, making this viewing unfulfillable. When asked about this issue, Brandon Sanderson advised us to "read and find out." Correction: The actual quote of Min's viewing is "an image of a raven floating beside her dark hair; more a drawing of the bird than the bird itself. She thought it was a tattoo, but she did not know its meaning." Thus, Min thought it looked like a tattoo, but was not sure on this point. Maria Simons clarified that "the raven is a symbol of the Dark One as well as the Seanchan; Carlinya was killed fighting the Black Ajah." Chapter 50 Faolain: Lord of Chaos Chapter 41 Enaila: She saw a wreath around the Maiden of the Spear Enaila; this appears to be the Aiel marriage wreath, but the result has not been shown to come to pass yet. : Correction: while battling the Dark One outside the Pattern, Rand saw "Enaila, who had decided to forsake Far Dareis Mai and had laid a bridal wreath at the foot of the siswai'aman Leiran, speared through the gut by four Trollocs." Rand: She saw millions of fireflies around Rand, being swallowed up by a great shadow. Melaine: She saw that Melaine would give birth to a pair of identical twins. Chapter 50 Colinda: A Crown of Swords Chapter 33 Rand: : The merging of Rand and Moridin as Rand's and Moridin's balefire streams momentarily coincide during Rand's battle with Sammael at Shadar Logoth. : Body swap of Rand and Moridin and the subsequent death of Moridin after the resealing of the bore. Chapter 34 Harine din Togara Two Winds: : Harine has been punished for the bargain but has not yet been named Mistress of the Ships. Chapter 35 Rand: : This refers to Moiraine, who is believed to be dead after battling Lanfear. Speculation exists that Lanfear was the person Min's viewing revealed. However, Min later admits that she was wrong about Moiraine when confronted with the possibility of Rand's death. Combined with the Aelfinn prophecy that Matrim Cauthon would give up half the light of the world in order to save the world, and his sacrifice to save Moiraine, we can assume that the Aes Sedai holds the key to Rand winning the Last Batte. Indeed, Moiraine helps Rand seal the Dark One's prison. Darlin, Caraline Damodred: :Darlin has asked for Caraline's hand in marriage and she has yet to accept him. Chapter 41 Cadsuane Melaidhrin: : From her conversations with Sorilea in TPoD and also with Verin in WH, Cadsuane says she will teach them "laughter and tears". She also speaks of teaching him the difference between being strong and hard. ::Rand has stated that Cadsuane pushed him on the path he is now and is learning to be human again. Rand then sends word with Naeff to the Black Tower to inform the inhabitants that they are men, not weapons, but it is not clear if the message will have effects on the men who seem to be changing in a negative fashion. :::It did have an effect on those who didn't change. The Path of Daggers Chapter 27 Darlin: :On its way to completion. He has asked Caraline to marry him and is now king of Tear. Chapter 29 She viewed the four Tower Aes Sedai that Verin had compelled and saw: Beldeine: (fulfilled) Sarene Nemdahl: Nesune Bihara: Elza Penfell: No specific viewing. Sorilea: :All five of them: All of this should be self-explanatory. Winter's Heart Chapter 12 Elayne: :Elayne is now pregnant and will have twins. A boy and a girl. Aviendha: :At some stage she will get pregnant to Rand and have quadruplets but they all look very different and are permanently connected to the One Power as per Aviendha's vision through the Rings in Rhuidean. Chapter 25 Alivia: Rand replies, :She helped Rand fake his death. Knife of Dreams Chapter 18 Logain: Logain wins glory by saving the refugees and breaking the seals. Chapter 21 Com and Doni: The Gathering Storm Chapter 15 Rand: : Related to previous similar visions. Rand: : Resolved: Elayne, Min, and Aviendha attend Rand's supposed funeral. Chapter 48 Nynaeve: Could be Rand or Alanna - probably Rand. Beldeine: :Could be a reference to the Bloodknives. Maybe she will be assassinated by them. Some sisters were killed by the Bloodknives in the Towers of Midnight, but presumably none of them had Warders. :Actually a reference to this bit 'Karldin Manfor, who had followed him for so long and had been at Dumai’s Wells, died when his strength for channeling gave out and he dropped to the ground in exhaustion. Sharans fell upon him and stabbed him with their black daggers. His Aes Sedai, Beldeine, stumbled and fell moments later.' Black knives were sharans. Towers of Midnight Chapter 51 Rand: : Moridin seizing Callandor from Rand. Queen Tenobia of Saldaea: : She leads and fights in the Last Battle, but dies due to the battle results of Graendal's Compulsion. See also * Egwene's dreams * Karaethon Cycle, or the Prophecies of the Dragon External links * WoTFAQ 4.2: Min's Viewings es:Min Farshaw/Visiones Category:Prophecies Category:Special abilities